Confessions d'un Never Been
by Adelaide's Agony
Summary: Tout à Poudlard semble plus calme depuis le départ soudain de Drago Malfoy. Mais un nouveau mystérieux vient tout bousculer dans la vie de Granger...
1. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE PREMIER

On entendait une mouche voler dans la salle de classe de botanique. Le silence était à peine troublé par le bruit du frottement de la craie de la professeur sur le tableau noir. Hermione regarda les corps inertes de ses camarades affalés sur leurs tables. Harry avait la joue posée sur son manuel ouvert, observant Ginny qui était dans une autre classe, qu'on apercevait par la fenêtre, en croyant être discret. Ron, à ses côtés, les avait définitivement abandonnés et une léger ronflement s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte. Tous les élèves étaient dans le même état. Madame Chourave continuait son cours, sans même prendre garde à ses élèves assoupis.

Hermione soupira en regardant la place vide à ses côtés, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Depuis le début de l'année où Madame Chourave l'avais assise à côté de Drago Malfoy, ils ne cessaient de se lancer des piques en restant le plus éloigné possible l'un de l'autre. Enfin, plus depuis une semaine. Son voisin avait soudain déserté l'école sans explication. Le trio d'or avait été ravi de s'en apercevoir. Ils avaient beau harceler Dumbledore pour en savoir plus sur ce départ soudain, la bouche du directeur restait désespérément close. Depuis le départ de Malfoy, tous les élèves étaient inconsciemment devenus plus souriants, de meilleure humeur. Les Serpentards étaient devenus aussi inoffensifs que des chiots, et même Crabe et Goyle se tenaient à carreau, sans ordres de leur meneur.

La classe se réveilla au son de la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours et le début du week-end. Les élèves sortirent dans un joyeux chahut. Hermione fendit la foule pour rejoindre ses deux amis. Elle émit un son de protestation en réalisant qu'Harry avait toujours le regard fixé sur Ginny, qui passait dans le couloir.

**- **Harry, il va vraiment falloir que tu ailles lui parler, lui dit Hermione. Vous êtes tous les deux aussi coincés l'un que l'autre, la situation ne va pas se débloquer toute seule !

Harry baissa la tête, et Ron continua.

**-** Ouais, et puis, tu vas lui avouer tes sentiments, elle te dit qu'elle n'attendait que ça, vous vous marriez, vous avez beaucoup d'enfants, je suis tonton, et tout le monde est heureux !

**-**Si seulement c'était aussi simple, murmura Harry.

Il soupira en reposant le regard sur sa belle. Ils sortirent de la salle de classe pour rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor. D'un coup, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête surgit de nulle part, les faisant tous sursauter.

**-** Hihi ! Vous auriez vu vos têtes ! Hihi ! Je me demande quelle tête va faire Miss Granger ce soir quand elle apprendra la nouvelle ! Hihi !

Le fantôme s'en alla en continuant de rire. Harry fronça les sourcils et la questionna.

**- **Mione, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

**-** Par Merlin, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée... Mais j'espère qu'on va m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, et pas que Malfoy revient !

Le trio repartit en rigolant.

A la fin du dîner, le soir, Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce.

**- **Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, il est temps comme chaque année d'élire les deux nouveau préfets-en-chef ! Pour cette tâche, nous avons sélectionné les plus sérieux, les plus forts, les plus dignes de confiance.

Toute l'assemblée applaudit cette tirade, attendant impatiemment la suite.

**-** Pour le premier poste de préfet-en-chef, j'ai nommé une personne qui nous a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises que l'intelligence triomphe souvent. Une personne en qui nous pouvons tous avoir confiance. J'ai nommé, de Gryffondor, Hermione Granger !

Une ovation se fit entendre à la table de Gryffondor. Hermione rougit de plaisir, recevant félicitations et poignées de main de la part de ses camarades.

**-** Hihi ! rigola Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Sa tête est encore plus drôle que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer ! Hihi !

Dumbledore attendit que le silence se fit puis continua.

**-** Pour le deuxième poste de préfet-en-chef, pour sa bravoure et son intelligence, j'ai nommé, chez Serdaigle, Marvel Trader !

Les applaudissements crépitèrent dans toute la salle, puis chacun commença à se lever pour se rendre dans les dortoirs. Le professeur Mcgonagall les arrêta et tenta d'accaparer leur attention.

**-** Jeunes gens, j'en profite pour vous annoncer l'arrivée future d'un nouvel élève de septième année dans notre école. Bien que l'arrivée en cours d'année soit rare, je vous prie de lui faire bon accueil.

Aucun des élèves ne fit pas attention à l'annonce du professeur, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à féliciter les nouveaux préfet-en-chef.

Le soir, alors que le couvre-feu était imposé, Hermione rejoignit à pas de loups le dortoir des garçons où elle discuta longuement avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

**-** Je n'en reviens pas ! s'extasiait Hermione, les joues rouges d'émotion.

**-** C'est bon, on a compris, Mione, grommela Ron. Et puis, c'est pas comme si on ne s'y attendait pas, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! Tu peux nous laisser dormir maintenant ?

Hermione redescendit les escaliers du dortoir des garçons, laissant grommeler Ron derrière elle, pour rejoindre le sien. Elle rentra dans la chambre, se prépara pour dormir tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas gêner les autres filles qui dormaient. Alors qu'elle rentrait dans son lit, elle entendit des sanglots étranglés provenant de l'opposé de la pièce. Elle parcourut sur la pointe des pieds la distance qui la séparait du lit de Ginny. Hermione, gênée, ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était une des meilleures amies de Ginny et ne la connaissait très bien. La laisser dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Elle posa maladroitement la main sur son épaule, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Elle prit une voix la plus douce possible.

**-** Que se passe-t-il, Ginny ?

Celle-ci renifla puis, étonnement, se livra à Hermione. Elle raconta qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'absence d'Harry, qu'elle attendait qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ou bien même son absence de sentiments pour elle mais en vain. Qu'elle avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir être pour lui ce qu'il était pour elle. Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de la rassurer puis, quand son amie se fut endormie, elle rejoignit son lit en se promettant de parler à Harry dès que possible.

Alors que le sommeil le tenaillait, Hermione songea que c'était sa dernière nuit dans ce dortoir; les Préfets-en-chef avaient leurs propres appartements. Elle avait passé plusieurs années dans cette chambre, et s'y était attachée. Elle se demanda un instant que sera sa vie lorsqu'elle n'aura plus personne à réconforter, sans pouvoir bavarder avec ses amis toute la nuit dans la salle commune... Elle sentit la nostalgie l'envahir en pensant à tous les bons moments passés à Gryffondor, même si elle ne quittait pas vraiment la maison. La seule chose qu'elle ne regretterais pas était le manque d'intimité qu'offrait les dortoirs. Les préfets-en-chef possédaient chacun leur chambre et leur bureau privatifs, et ne partageaient que la salle de bain et le salon. Hermione se souvint de la première fois qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec un garçon. Ils avaient du s'enfermer dans la salle de bain des préfets. Repenser à ce qu'elle avait secrètement vécu avec Cédric lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Son absence lui était toujours douloureuse.

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Hermione fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil jouant sur ses paupières. Elle s'étira longuement, profitant de la douce lumière du matin, puis se prélassa dans son bain. Elle ne s'habituait toujours pas au luxe qu'offrait ses appartements. Prendre un long bain lui était impossible deux semaines plus tôt, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'expulser en lui disant qu'elle prenait trop de temps.

Elle rejoignit Ron et Harry dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle trouva ses amis en pleines révisions, les cahiers étalés en vrac au milieu des pains au lait et du jus d'orange. Ils avaient en première heure de la matinée une évaluation en cours de potion, et s'y prenaient à la dernière minute pour apprendre les formules. Hermione se moqua gentiment d'eux, elle qui connaissait déjà tout son cours depuis la semaine passée, puis s'assit avec eux pour les aider. La sonnerie retentit et ils rangèrent leurs cahiers avec précipitation, puis prirent le chemin de la salle de classe. Hermione questionna Harry.

**- **Est-ce que tu as enfin parlé à Ginny, Harry?

**-**Justement, oui. Ce matin, je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas me jeter à l'eau sans savoir si elle me déteste ou pas! Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que je lui dise ce que je pense d'elle, mais... Nous avons passé un moment à essayer de deviner ce qu'on pensait l'un de l'autre, mais elle abandonné. Elle avait l'air triste.

**-** Évidemment, qu'elle avait l'air triste! C'était le moment idéal pour lui avouer tes sentiments! Raah! Ginny t'aime autant que tu l'aime, Harry, il faut juste qe l'un de vous fasse le premier pas. Franchement, j'ai l'impression de parler avec un enfant moldu de six ans!

**-** Mais... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas parlé de ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi ce matin...

Hermione et Ron soupirèrent en même temps, puis Ron pris la parole.

**- **Fais comme moi, Harry: abandonnes. C'est impossible de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans le cerveau d'une fille. Même dans celui de ma petite sœur!

Hermione secoua la tête dans un signe de désespoir profond puis ils rentrèrent dans la salle de classe. Le professeur Rogue se tenait sur l'estrade, les mains croisées dans le dos et un air hautain figé sur le visage, attendant que tous les élèves se soient assis.

- Comme vous l'a dit le professeur Mcgonagall il y a quelques semaines, nous avons un nouvel élève à Poudlard. Ayant votre âge, il suivra les cours en votre compagnie. _(Il ajouta d'un ton sarcastique:)_ Quelle chance!

**-**Mais quelle malchance qu'il vous ait comme professeur! Ironisa Ron, à voix basse.

**- **Weasley, vous viendrez en retenue avec moi demain matin.

Ron jura dans sa barbe puis baissa la tête. Le professeur reprit.

**-** Votre nouveau camarade est pour ainsi dire assez... spécial. Physiquement parlant. Il n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on le dévisage. On lui a lancé un sort et son apparence s'en est retrouvée quelque peu... modifiée.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et fit entrer le nouveau en question.


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE SECOND

Le garçon qui s'avança n'avait pas de visage. Oh, bien sûr il avait une bouche, un nez, des yeux... Mais le tout était recouvert de formes in-identifiables d'un noir profond. Comme si un enfant s'était amusé à dessiner sur l'ensemble de son corps avec un épais marqueur noir. Sauf que l'expression qu'il portait sur son visage montrait que ce n'était surement pas un innocent petit enfant qui lui avait fait ces étranges motifs sur la peau. On ne pouvait même plus voir distinctement ses traits. Le garçon cachait tout on corps et ses cheveux sous une lourde cape noire. Son regard se posa une seconde sur Hermione et un frisson lui parcourut toute la colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux paraissaient vides, dépourvus d'un quelconque sentiment. Mais quelque chose d'effroyablement attirant se dégageait de lui. Rogue prit la parole.

**-** La maison de Brandon ci présent n'a pas encore été désignée par le Choixpeau. Ce sera fait au repas de ce midi.

_Brandon. Quel nom étrange. Ce n'était pas un nom, d'ailleurs. En a-t-il un ? C'est tout juste un prénom_, pensa Hermione.

Le garçon alla s'assoir à une table vide au fond de la casse puis, pendant tout le cours, fit semblant d'être passionné par le cours en ne levant pas le nez de son livre, faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle. Pendant tout le cours des questions se bousculèrent dans la tête d'Hermione sans qu'elle ne trouve aucune réponse. D'où venait-il? Qui était-il exactement? Comment avait-il pu intégrer Poudlard en cours d'année? Etait-il dans une autre école de magie? Que lui était-il arrivé? Qui lui avait lancé ce sort? Pour quelle raison? Dans quelle maison irait-il? Hermione, d'un côté, aurait bien aimé qu'il aille à Gryffondor, pour qu'elle puisse en apprendre plus sur lui et trouver enfin des réponses à ses questions. D'un autre côté... il l'effrayait. Elle avait en même temps envie de le tenir le plus éloigné que possible d'elle et de se rapprocher de lui, de toujours en savoir plus sur lui. L'attraction qu'il avait sur elle lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Hermione rendit une copie blanche à Rogue, sous l'œil étonné de tous les élèves. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la première de la classe!

Le deuxième cours de la journée était la Défense contre les forces du mal, avec le professeur Lupin. Il les fit sortir dehors et les mena au terrain de Quidditch.

**-** J'ai pu, au cours de ce début d'année, déplorer à quelle point des sorts de base appris pour certains dès la deuxième année étaient mal maitrisés. Nous allons aujourd'hui en réviser certain.

Les élèves râlèrent. Les sorts élémentaires étaient d'un ennui! De plus, chacun les maitrisaient parfaitement et savaient que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour le professeur qui avait probablement oublié de préparer son cours ou qui était tout simplement trop fatigué pour leur apprendre des choses intéressantes. Lupin leur intima le silence.

**-** Je vous montrerais les sorts correctement puis vous serez aidés par ceux qui maitrisent déjà très bien leurs sorts élémentaires.

Le professeur échangea un regard complice avec Hermione et Harry. Ron s'en rendit compte et s'en offusqua puis croisa les bras sur son torse, la mine boudeuse. Lupin s'apprêta à montrer le mouvement une première fois. Il tendit le bras, le bout de sa baguette pointé sur le torse de Neville Londubat, blême, puis cria « Expeliarmus! ». Neville sursauta et sa baguette s'envola et alla frapper la tempe de Goyle. Celui-ci se massa la tête puis jeta un regard incendiaire à Neville. Le professeur forma des paires pour s'entrainer. Hermione fut associée à Luna Lovegood, Harry à Ron, qui fulminait en sachant très bien que les paires étaient formées pour que l'un des deux élèves soit aidé par l'autre. Goyle sourit en remarquant son partenaire, Neville. Crabe, quand à lui, fut placé avec le nouveau venu. Un nouveau qui ne semblait pas avoir le moins du monde envie de sortir sa baguette. Le professeur plaça les paires face à faces sur deux lignes puis ordonna « En garde! ». Brandon ne bougea pas d'un pouce. On entendit un « Attaquez! » puis une armée de « Expeliarmus! » plus ou moins maitrisés. Des baguettes volèrent dans tous les sens. Celles de Luna, de Neville, ou encore de Ron. Mais pas celles de Brandon ni de Crabe. Comment désarmer un ennemi s'il n'était pas armé? L'adversaire se tenait toujours debout, les mains dans les poches. Crabe, déstabilisé, s'emporta.

**-** Alors quoi, le nouveau? On a peur de sortir baguette? Quoi, t'en as pas? C'est une école de magie, ici, mon gars, pas de sieste!

Brandon ne fit même pas semblant de bouger. Il restait droit, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Crabe, avec un ai supérieur dans le regard. Sa passivité énerva l'énergumène qui se trouvait en face de lui. Celui- ci cria « Expeliarmus! » encore une fois puis, devant l'inaction de Brandon et l'inefficacité de son sort, se mit dans une rage rouge. Il pointa la baguette devant lui puis, d'une voix tremblante de colère, hurla à pleins poumons « Sectuasempra! ». On vit une onde se répercuter puis frapper Crabe de plein fouet. La baguette du nouveau était venue à temps contrer le sort. Crabe était à quatre pattes par terre. Epuisé d'avoir mis toute son énergie dans le sort. De l'avoir encaissé en retour, même à une plus faible intensité. Accablé par son absence d'efficacité. En signe de respect pour celui qui avait contré avec tant de facilité son attaque la plus forte. Du sang coulant de sa bouche et de son nez, et le professeur arriva en courant. Il avisa l'état de Crabe, la position de Brandon. Jeta un regard noir à ce dernier.

**-** C'était un sort d'Expeliarmus, par Merlin! Un sort de désarmement! Comment pouvez-vous transformer un exercice des plus simple en une véritable séance de torture? Vous, le nouveau, là, vous viendrez dans mon bureau dès que j'aurais porté ce pauvre garçon à l'infirmerie.

Hermione, qui avait vu toute la scène, tenta de s'interposer.

**-** Mais, monsieur, Brandon n'a rien fait! Il n'a fait que se défendre! C'est Crabe qui...

Le garçon en question l'attrapa violemment par le bras et la recula. Hermione fut stoppée dans son élan, trop choquée par la réaction du garçon et par sa poigne de fer pour pouvoir continuer. Elle se dégagea vivement, furieuse qu'il l'arrête alors qu'elle essayait gentiment de l'aider. De plus, le professeur Lupin l'adorait et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il l'aurait cru. Elle s'en alla vers la cantine d'un pas décidé. Brandon la rattrapa en courant, la héla.

**-**Granger!

Comment connaissait-il son nom? Elle se retourna en se rappelant Lupin l'appelant à voix haute au début du cours. Elle grogna.

**-** Quoi?

**-** Excuse-moi. Je voulais... Je voulais juste t'éviter de t'attirer des ennuis. Cette histoire ne te regardait pas.

**-** Non, c'est moi. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça.

Elle offrit à son interlocuteur un sourire contrit. Celui-ci parut gêné qu'on lui sourit de cette manière. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches puis Hermione s'excusa et rejoignit en courant rejoindre ses amis, laissant derrière un Brandon rouge pivoine, autant gêné qu'en colère contre lui-même. Harry et Ron l'attendaient à l'entrée de la grande salle. Ron s'inquiéta.

**- **Ben, où t'étais passée, Mione?

**- **Désolée. Je discutais avec le nouveau. Il n'est pas si effrayant que ça, finalement!

Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec un drôle d'air.

**-** Quoi? Eh! Je ne suis pas folle!

**- **Ben... commença Harry.

**- **Sérieux, t'as vu sa peau? Continua Ron. Et comment il nous regarde ? C'est carrément flippant!

La jeune fille soupira en secouant la tête, puis ils allèrent s'installer à leur table. Dumbledore faisait face une fois de plus aux quelques trois cents élèves sorciers. A ses côtés, le Choixpeau était posé sur une table. Il amplifia sa voix grâce à un sort.

-Certains de vous l'ont déjà rencontré, il y a un nouvel élève dans notre école. Le Choixpeau va maintenant désigner quelle sera sa maison !

Brandon s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret prévu à cet effet. Son visage n'exprimait aucun autre sentiment que la confiance. Comme s'il savait déjà ce que je Choixpeau lui dirait. Le chapeau du s'en rendre compte car il ricana puis s'exclama :

-Voyons voir… Amusons-nous un peu ! Gryffondor !

Les lions applaudirent du bout des doigts sans aucun enthousiasme. Brandon terrifiait tout le monde et était du genre à faire perdre des points à la maison pour le tournoi des quatre maisons. Dumbledore retira le Choixpeau de la tête du nouveau Gryffondor mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Son regard ébahi passait de la table des Gryffondor à celle des Serpentards. Puis il eut un léger rire hystérique, se leva et alla s'assoir à sa table. Les lions le regardèrent d'un air inquiet, excepté Hermione qui souriait. Les courageux voyaient d'un très mauvais œil l'arrivée de ce nouveau qui risquait de ne leur apporter que des ennuis. Celui-ci n'esquissa pas un geste pour s'intégrer. Le repas passa dans le plus grand des silences à la table. Seuls Fred et George riaient, tandis qu'ils observaient u jeune garçon de première année qui avait été assez fou pour accepter d'avaler un des bonbons des jumeaux. Son visage virait tour à tour du turquoise au rose fuchsia.

Hermione, en tant que Préfet-en-chef, fut chargée de faire visiter sa nouvelle maison à Brandon. Elle lui apprit le code pour faire basculer le tableau de la dame et pénétra dans la salle commune. Elle remarqua d'un air gêné que le nouveau ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois, malgré ses tentatives désolantes. Il regardait le bois bruler dans la cheminer, les tapis moelleux au sol ou encore les quelques élèves qui bavardaient sur les canapés d'un air ébahi. Les quelques conversations s'arrêtèrent à son entré. Les élèves le regardèrent d'un air gêné pour les plus âgés, terrifié pour les plus jeunes. Neville Londubat fit un effort pour socialiser et s'approcha pour tendre maladroitement la main à Brandon.

-Salut, euh, je m'appelle Neville Londu…

-Dégages.


	3. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE TROISIEME

La voix de Brandon avait claqué. Sèche. Puis il sembla une seconde le regretter, ce qui parut le mettre en colère. Il attrapa durement Hermione par le bras et la tira avec force jusqu'à la porte du dortoir.

-J'imagine que les dortoirs sont pas là, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Une fois dans le couloir menant aux chambres, la lionne se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de Brandon puis plissa les yeux de colère et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu as vu de quelle manière tu as osé parler à Neville, avec qui, en passant, tu vas partager ta chambre pendant deux ans encore ? Et, en une seule journée, tu me brutalises deux fois ? Tu commences bien ton année, c'est sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi, exactement ?

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il arrêta de se frotter la joue qu'Hermione avait frappée puis se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être sa chambre, bousculant la jeune femme. Celle-ci le suivi, furieuse, et se campa dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle observa Brandon se précipiter sur la fenêtre avant de l'ouvrir en grand, laissant entrer des bourrasques de vent glaciales. Les bras nus d'Hermione frissonnèrent. Elle entendit le jeune homme grommeler qu'il étouffait. Puis il se retourna et elle put apercevoir son air paniqué. Il ressemblait à un animal effarouché et respirait par saccades. Il passa sa main sur son visage pour se calmer puis respira lentement. Il leva finalement les yeux vers Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé et remarqua qu'elle grelottait. Il ferma précipitamment la fenêtre puis se laissa tomber sur la chaise d'un des bureaux de la pièce, se saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin qui trainaient sur la table et commença à écrire. Hermione resta là, les bras ballants, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à Brandon qui l'ignorait magnifiquement. Elle crut même qu'il l'avait oubliée jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne à son attention :

-Tu vas rester plantée là encore longtemps, Granger ?

Hermione balbutia puis sortit comme une tornade en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, espérant qu'il ferait un arrêt cardiaque à cause du bruit qu'elle avait provoqué. Elle se rendit d'un pas ferme à la bibliothèque et ne se calma qu'une fois dans le silence tamisé et rassurant du lieu. Elle se promena entre les rayonnages de livres en laissant courir sa main sur la tranche des ouvrages. Elle s'empara de son roman préféré, un roman moldu puis alla s'assoir à une table pour entamer la lecture de l'ouvrage. Mais très vites ses yeux glissèrent sur les lettres sans qu'elle y fasse attention. Elle soupira puis referma le livre dans un claquement sec qui lui attira un regard foudroyant d'un garçon révisant ses ASPICS quelques tables plus loin.

Si elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer même sur son roman favori, elle savait pertinemment que c'était à cause de Brandon, qui occupait toutes ses pensées en ce moment. Elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner et c'était bien ce qui la faisait à ce point enrager. Elle aimait ranger les gens dans des cases et le garçon ne rentrait dans aucune. Bien trop attentionné pour aller avec les cons arrogants dont faisait partie Malfoy et sa clique. Bien trop brutal et froid pour faire partie de ses amis, Ron, Harry, et tant d'autres. Et la part du garçon qu'elle avait vu dans la chambre l'avait chamboulée. Elle avait aperçu le temps d'une seconde ce qu'il cachait sous une apparence glaciale. Un Brandon brisé, désespéré, sans rien ni personne à qui se raccrocher. Désespérément seul. Lorsqu'il l'avait regardé avec ces yeux là, elle avait eu une envie folle de se précipiter vers lui et le réconforter en le serrant contre elle. Elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas bouger. L'agressivité soudaine du garçon lui avait fait perdre pied et elle s'était emportée. Elle le regrettait. Elle se promit d'aller le voir et de remettre les points sur les i dès le lendemain. Elle n'avaitpas le courage d'y aller ce soir.

Elle se rendit à la salle commune de Gryffondor pour prier Neville de pardonner l'impolitesse de Brandon.

-Tu comprends, ce n'est pas facile pour lui de se retrouver seul dans une nouvelle école, qui plus est avec… ce genre d'apparence.

-Bien sûr, je comprends. Je l'excuse. En tout cas, tu es censée l'aider à s'intégrer, il va te donner du fil à retordre ! Il a déjà fait fuir tous les plus jeunes.

Hermione rit. Ça lui faisait du bien de retrouver l'humour léger de son ami. Puis elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que Brandon n'avait rien manqué de leur conversation, appuyé nonchalamment sur l'embrasure du couloir des chambres. Hermione cessa immédiatement de rire puis pinça les lèvres. Neville le remarqua et se retourna vivement. Brandon sourit d'un air mauvais puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il murmura à l'oreille d'Hermione quand il la frôla.

-Tu seras mignonne d'éviter de me prendre en pitié et de te foutre de ma gueule à partir de maintenant, compris ?

Hermione resta figée, honteuse et en colère contre elle-même pour les mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Elle soupira, puis sourit à Neville qui la regardait d'un air gêné.

Elle se faufila dans les dortoirs des filles et emprunta une veste et une écharpe à Ginny, puis sortit. Elle avait besoin de sentir la fraîcheur de l'air à la nuit tombée avant d'aller se coucher. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le lac. Un chemin en faisait le tour, et elle aimait beaucoup cette promenade, même si elle avait rarement le temps d'en faire le tour. Hermione s'engagea sur le chemin, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau et le menton dans son écharpe. Le fait qu'une Gryffondor aime sentir le froid glacial sur son visage en aurait étonné plus d'un. Les lions étaient censé aimer la chaleur. Le jeune femme longea une volière presque abandonnée qui se trouvait sur le côté du chemin et s'arrêta pour caresser un fut surprise de voir un parchemin accroché à la patte de l'animal. Intriguée, elle l'enleva et le déplia. Elle fut surprise d'y lire les mots suivants :

_Père, _

_Le Choixpeau a désigné Gryffondor comme ma maison. Je sais qu'il fait ça pour se moquer de moi. Cela fait bien rire le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue. Je vous promet de tout faire pour que cela change. Je vous supplie de ne pas me juger trop vite et de me pardonner de l'insolence que j'ai eue._

_Votre fils_

* * *

Une main se saisit du papier et le lui arracha des mains. Elle découvrit les yeux glacials de Brandon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as lu ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

-Rien, balbutia Hermione.

-Vraiment ?

-Je... Je viens de le trouver, mentit-elle. Tu... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit-il sèchement.

Il lui lança un dernier regard de mise en garde, puis se retourna. Il attrapa l'oiseau et rattacha le message. L'oiseau s'envola tandis que Brandon regagnait le château. Hermione courut à petites foulées pour le rejoindre puis marcha silencieusement à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une Gryffondor fait dehors par un froid pareil ?

Hermione rougit, puis s'exclama, s'apercevant que son interlocuteur était également un lion:

-Tu n'es pas mieux ! Il doit faire au moins moins quinze degrés !

Il rit. Elle fut surprise d'entendre son rire, puis s'y mit elle aussi.

-J'aime le froid, dit-il, les yeux fixés sur la brume qui recouvrait le lac. Il m'apaise. J'étouffe, à Gryffondor. Il fait si chaud !

-Moi aussi, ça m'arrive. Mais je viens souvent sur ce chemin. Pour réfléchir. Je n'arrive à me concentrer qu'ici ou à la bibliothèque.

-Une vraie petite associale ! Plaisanta-t-il.

-C'est possible. On me surnomme Miss-je-sais-tout, ici. J'ai les meilleurs résultats dans toutes les matières.

-Qui pourrait deviner qu'en vra, tu n'es qu'une petite peste ? Soupira-t-il, la taquinant.

Hermione poussa un cri offusqué et frappa gentiment Brandon à l'épaule. Ils rirent ensemble. La jeune femme redevint sérieuse et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Brandon...

-Oui ?

-C'était quoi, cette lettre ?

-Rien, grogna-t-il. Un message pour mon cousin qui est à Beauxbatons.

-Menteur !

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Le cri lui avait échappé. Elle tenta de se rattraper mais Brandon l'en empêcha. Il s'arrêta et lui cria :

-Tu as lu !

-Non ! Tenta-t-elle de se rattraper.

-Bien sur que si. J'aurais du m'en douter, venant de la part d'une fouineuse comme toi !

-Tu sais que tes sautes d'humeur commencent à me taper sur les nerfs, toi ? S'emporta la lionne.

-Comment rester calme avec toi ? Dit Brandon en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour me mettre hors de moi ! Raah ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens mettre ton nez de fouine dans toutes mes affaires ?

Hermione, furieuse, s'en alla vers le château et s'enferma dans ses appartements sans prendre garde aux grattements de Pattenrond contre sa porte. Elle s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.


	4. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE QUATRIEME

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva très tôt, ayant passé une extrêmement mauvaise nuit, et en profita pour prendre une longue douche. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et se prépara un café dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement, laissant ses cheveux goutter sur ses épaules nues. Elle trouva, sur la table du salon, une lettre à son attention. Elle la lut en vitesse et la reposa sur la table. La lettre était écrite de la main de Marvel Trader, son collègue Préfet-en-chef. Hermione s'habilla et descendit en vitesse dans la grande salle pour manger. Elle devait emmener Brandon au club de duel, et, pour cela, il fallait déjà qu'elle le trouve... Elle parcourut des yeux la grande salle, se rendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais ne le trouva nulle part. Harry, voyant son amie faire des allers et retours incessants de puis un petit quart d'heure dans le château, l'interpella.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Hermione soupira.

-Oui. Tu n'aurais pas vu Brandon par hasard ?

-Si, il est en retenue avec Ron et Rogue. Tu sais, à cause de ce qui s'est passé en cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Ils doivent probablement être en train -une fois de plus- de ranger les fioles de Rogue, dans son bureau... Les pauvres !

-Effectivement !

-Tu viens au club de duel, ce matin ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Je ne pense pas. Je devais y amener le nouveau. Mais vu qu'il est occupé ça ne va pas être possible. Et j'ai du boulot. Je vais travailler un peu.

Hermione rejoignit ses appartements, où Marvel l'attendait. Il était assis sur le canapé, « L'Histoire de Poudlard » dans les mains et un café dans l'autre. Il se retourna en l'entendant approcher et lui décrocha un sourire.

-Tu as bien trouvé mon mot ?

Hermione acquiesça en désignant le papier plié sur la table, sur lequel on pouvait lire « _On a besoin de faire notre boulot de Préfets-en-chef ! RDV au salon vers 9 heures_ ». Hermione s'écroula sur l'un des fauteuils.

-On ne se croise jamais, continua Trader. Il faut qu'on bosse en équipe, surtout avec les fêtes de fin d'année qui arrivent.

-Bien sur, approuva Hermione. C'est vrai qu'on s'est à peine vus, ces temps-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Eh bien, j'ai remarqué sur les registres que cette année il y aura vraiment beaucoup d'élèves à rester à Poudlard cet hiver. Alors, on pourrait faire un bal encore plus grand et plus impressionnant que les années précédentes, qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est une excellente idée ! s'extasia Hermione. Ça permettrait notamment à ce que certains élèves s'intègrent mieux.

-Oui, il est vrai que pas mal de premières années sont souvent seuls.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à Brandon à ces mots. Allait-il rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances ? Elle essaya de l'imaginer sous un arbre de Noël, ouvrant ses cadeaux bien emballés avec des petits cousins en nombre s'accrochant à ses baskets. Cette image ne collait absolument pas avec l'image du Brandon froid et brutal qu'elle avait. Elle sortit de ses songes en remarquant que son collègue parlait toujours.

-...Seul problème, c'est qu'un grand bal nécessite énormément d'organisation, nous n'y arriverons jamais seuls... Autant pour la décoration que pour la musique, les tenues, la surveillance...

-On ne sera pas que tout les deux ! Je vais demander de l'aide à mes amis.

Sur ces mots, elle sauta de son siège puis alla chercher Harry. Elle pensait lui confier la tâche de réunir une équipe de surveillance. Il ferait parfaitement l'affaire, avec son autoritarisme naturel. Son ami se trouvait au club de duel. Il montrait à Ginny comment diriger Cho qui lévitait en l'air, et lui tenait la main qui brandissait la baguette. Hermione vit Ginny tourner légèrement la tête et poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur. Harry prit délicatement la jeune fille par la taille et répondit à son baiser en souriant. Cho s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd qui fit rigoler toute l'assistance, ayant tout le loisir d'observer sa mine déconfite. Harry et Ginny se séparèrent avec un sourire gêné puis échangèrent un regard complice. Hermione fut heureuse de constater que son amie avait enfin fait le premier pas. Elle décida de lui laisser Harry pour le moment et qu'elle se passerait de lui. Elle alla chercher Ron, qui devait se trouver dans les sous-sol. Elle hésita devant le bureau de Rogue puis, finalement, toqua. Rogue ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes et la toisa en silence. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle vit Ron répertoriant les fioles, tandis que Brandon l'observait d'un air amusé, avachi sur une chaise. L'un comme l'autre avaient l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Rogue lui demanda ce qu'elle était venue faire.

-Je viens vous emprunter Ron.

Ce dernier la regarda d'un air désespéré qui lui demandait de le sortir de là. Rogue leva un sourcil.

-Pourrais-je vous en demander la raison, mademoiselle Granger ? Monsieur Weasley est actuellement en retenue.

-Marvel Trader et moi-même avons besoin de lui pour notre travail de Préfet-en-chef.

Rogue grogna puis fit signe à Ron qu'il pouvait sortir. Le professeur ajouta :

-Monsieur Brandon, vous pouvez sortir.

Quant le tatoué sortit, il jeta un regard narquois au roux qui lui lança un regard haineux et ajouta un geste vulgaire facilement identifiable avec son majeur. Lorsqu'il passa devant elle, Brandon ignora magnifiquement Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait pas quitté son ami des yeux, étonnée de son comportement.

-Ce crétin, répondit Ron à sa question silencieuse, à passer l'heure à me regarder me balancer au bout d'une échelle casse-gueule. Dès qu'on est arrivé, Rogue m'a donné la liste de choses à faire, a dit à Brandon qu'il pouvait s'asseoir, et s'est tranquillement installé à son bureau pour faire je ne sais quoi.

-Brandon n'a rien fait ? S'étrangla Hermione.

-Absolument rien, confirma Ron. C'est à peine si Rogue ne lui a pas apporté du thé et des petits gâteaux...

-Bon, en tout cas, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Avec Trader, on doit préparer le bal de Noël et on a vraiment besoin de renforts !

xxx

Hermione bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ils étaient installés avec Marvel Trader sur le canapé de leur salon, devant la cheminée. Ron et Harry les avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt, et les Préfet-en-chef avaient travaillé jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Hermione se sentait tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Les deux collègues s'entendaient à merveille, toujours plus étonnés de la vivacité d'esprit et de l'intelligence de l'autre. De plus, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le spectacle que donnait la lumière du feu sur le torse parfaitement sculpté, dévoilé par sa chemise à moitié défaite pour plus de confort. La Lionne laissa tomber son cahier sur la table basse et s'étira langoureusement, assise moelleusement dans les coussins. Marvel sourit, fasciné par le corps fin de la préfète.

-Tu veux aller te coucher ?

-Je ne vais plus tarder, oui. Ou je risque de m'endormir ici!

-Tu peux y aller, si tu veux. On a déjà bien avancé aujourd'hui. On ira faire les courses pour le bal demain, il ne faudra pas partir trop tard pour éviter la foule.

Hermione acquiesça puis se leva finalement, Marvel fasciné par sa démarche féline. Elle se redit dans sa chambre, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur Marvel Trader.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci aux Reviews !**

**Misslinee : Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir donné ton avis et m'avoir fait part de tes doutes (Si tu as deviné, imagines la suite quand les autres le découvriront ! Ça va barder à Gryffondor!)**

**drago-mia : Merci pour ton soutient !**

**Voici un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

CHAPITRE CINQUIEME

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla tôt comme prévu. Elle attendit longuement Marvel, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se lever. Au comble de l'impatience, elle décida d'aller réveiller son collègue tire-au-flanc. Elle pénétra dans l'antre de son colocataire et fut surprise de l'atmosphère qui y régnait. La pièce était sans dessus dessous, une douce chaleur y régnait et tous les meubles, lit et bureau y compris avaient étaient poussés dans un coin. La majorité de la pièce était occupée par un immense chevalet et des toiles envahissant la pièce.

Hermione s'approche de plus près pour observer les peintures. Il y figurait des couleurs magnifiques, que ce soit pour la vue du lac qu'ils avaient depuis la fenêtre, pour Poudlard sous la neige ou pour des corps entremêlés. Hermione tomba sous le charme de ces toiles. Elle en dénicha une la représentant. La scene devait avoir eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle était représentée courant sur un chemin, les cheveux dans le vent et les joues rougies. Elle se rappela de se jour. Elle allait rendre visite à Hagrid pour lui apprendre sa nomination comme Préfet-en-chef. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que quelqu'un l'avait vue à ce moment-là.

Elle sursauta en entendant Marvel bouger dans son lit. Elle reposa la peinture et alla réveiller le jeune homme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, le drap à moitié recouvrant son corps. Son dos halé se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et son souffle faisait se soulever quelques mèches rebelles de ses cheveux de jais. Elle pensa immédiatement aux cheveux de Brandon; elle ne les avait jamais vus, il les cachait habilement sous sa cape. Elle regarda pensivement l'homme endormi puis posa inconsciemment sa main sur sa joue. Il sembla apprécier ce contact. Toujours endormi, il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione, qui crut l'entendre murmurer son nom. Elle secoua la tête et se dit qu'elle devait avoir rêvé. La main posée sur la sienne lui donnait des frissons. L'homme avait des mains magnifiques, des mains d'artiste. Elle retira la sienne puis secoua l'épaule de Marvel pour le réveiller. Il entrouvrit les yeux, grommela puis se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

-Excuse-moi. J'ai dormi comme un loir. Il est quelle heure?

-Pas loin de neuf heures. Dis donc, tu sais que tu as une drôle de tête quand tu dors? Le taquina Hermione.

-Eh! C'est faux! S'offusqua Marvel en riant. Bon, je me dépêche de prendre une douche et on y va.

xxx

Hermione et Marvel prirent de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au chemin de traverse.

-Alors, résuma Hermione, on a besoin de commander les sapins, et de toutes les décorations nécessaires. On verra avec les préfets pour les tenues de bal.

-Au fait, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait interdire les bonbons des jumeaux Weasley?

-Oh! Bien sur que si. Excellente idée. Et ce serait bien d'avoir un thème pour les habits, non?

-Oui, ça pourrait être pas mal, s'enthousiasma Marvel. Comme thème, la neige, par exemple.

-Je vote pour si on ne m'oblige pas à me déguiser en une énorme boule de neige! Rit Hermione. Mais ce serait magnifique qu'on soit tous en blanc!

La jeune femme imaginait déjà sa robe. Un longue robe blanche, avec de la dentelle et des paillettes en forme de flocons de neige.

Beaucoup, à Poudlard, pensaient que Hermione ne faisait pas du tout attention à son physique. C'était faux; dans le monde moldu, chez elle, elle possédait des produits de beauté en nombre incalculable. Mais elle ne les apportait pas à Poudlard, d'abord de peur de se les faire voler, et ensuite parce qu'elle ne voulait pas ressembler à ces filles superficielles courant après Malfoy, comme Pansy par exemple. Rester anonyme physiquement lui convenait parfaitement, même si elle avait parfois envie de clouer le bec à tous ceux qui l'appelaient Miss-je-sais-tout en leur montrant à quel point elle pouvait être sexy.

Marvel remarqua qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées et l'interpella.

-Hum... Hermione? Tu sais que, en tant que Préfets-en-chef, on va devoir ouvrir le bal?

-Oh. Oui.

A vrai dire, elle avait complètement oublié.

-Ca ne te dérange pas, j'espère?

-Bien sur que non! Sourit Hermione.

La perspective de danser avec l'un de s hommes les plus convoités de l'école ne la dérangeait aucunement... Même, cela l'enchantait.

-Et tu accepterais de me réserver toutes les danses qui suivront? Lui demanda Marvel avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione rougit et répondit:

-Avec plaisir.

Ils se sourirent et rentrèrent dans le magasin en bavardant joyeusement.

xxx

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin de décorations, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de convaincre Marvel de la laisser porter une des trois caisses de bougies qu'il portait, empilées les unes au-dessus des autres.

-Je ne vais pas laisser une femme porter ces trucs! Tu vas abimer tes jolis bras!

-Mais quel sexisme! S'offusque Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh! J'ai une idée! S'exclama l'homme en posant les caisses au sol, soulageant ses bras tendus.

Il lança un sort et fit léviter les caisses derrière lui.

-Alors, qui est le génie? Sourit Marvel.

-Surement pas toi, rit la lionne. T'en as oublié une par terre!

Elle rit devant l'air dépité de son camarade et souleva la dernière caisse. Ils se dirigèrent vers une place où étaient entreposés des centaines de sapins. Marvel posa ses caisses au sol pour aller marchander avec le vendeur les prix qu'il trouvait trop élevés à son goût.

C'est alors qu'Hermione vit la plus belle robe qui lui ai jamais été donné de voir. Elle était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginée. D'un blanc étincelant. Pas toute à fait bustier, le buste, le cou et les bras étaient recouverts d'une fine dentelle. Le dos était un magnifique do nu descendant jusqu'aux hanches. La robe était serrée au ventre et s'évasait à la taille dans une cascade de mousseline. Des paillettes argentées étaient disposées sur les épaules et descendaient jusqu'à la taille.

Hermione, fascinée par l'habit, ne vit pas les caisses posées devant ses pieds et trébucha sur l'une d'elles. Elle s'étala de tout son long, retenue au dernier moment par les bras de son collègue. Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de celui-ci avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle était malencontreusement tombée. Il vit qu'elle avait le regard perdu derrière lui et se retourna, découvrant la robe qui faisait battre le cœur de la jeune femme. Il remarqua qu'elle lui irait à ravir. Il passa sa main en coupe sous le menton d'Hermione et la ragarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu voudrais cette robe pour le bal?

Hermione hocha la tête, et rougit de lui demander une robe qui coutait probablement une fortune, même si l'argent était loin d'être un problème pour Marvel Trader. Celui-ci, à la vue du sourire éclatant que lui envoyait la jeune femme, ne put se retenir. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Hermione passa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme et se mit surt la pointe des pieds. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et leur baiser se fit plus intense. Hermione goutait avec délice les lèvres de son collègue. Ils entendirent alors un raclement de gorge peu discret à leurs côtés et se séparèrent pour se retrouver face au professeur Macgonagall. Celle-ci était assise sur une carriole, les rênes dans les mains et les lèvres pincées.

-Je venais vous aider à porter les sapins et les caisses...

-Bien sur! Sourit Marvel. C'est très gentil de votre part, madame.

Il lança un sourire éclatant au professeur, qui répondit, charmée:

-Vous me flattez, jeune homme. C'est tout naturel.

Marvel se saisit d'une des caisses puis la hissa sur la carriole. En revenant vers les caisses pour en prendre une autre, il s'arrêta près d'Hermione, l'embrassa rapidement puis lui dit:

-Tu m'aides, mon amour?

Hermione l'aida puis, lorsque tous les sapind et les caisses furent dans la cariolle, le professeur leur annonça:

-Je suis désolée, jeune gens, mais je n'ai plus de place pou vous ramener à Poudlard.

-Ne vous en faites pas! Lui sourit Marvel. Nous allons prendre de la poudre de cheminette!

La charrette s'éloigna, laissant les deux amants ensemble. Marvel saisit la main de la jeune femme et l'entraina vers les cheminées mises à disposition pour les sorciers. Il lui murmura la destination à l'oreille puis se saisit de poudre de cheminette. Tout les deux crièrent en même temps: « Pré-au-Lard! » puis disparurent. A leur arrivée, le jeune homme la conduit aux Trois Balais.

-Je t'offre un verre, proposa-t-il.

Le couple s'assit à une table au fond de l'auberge et commandèrent deux Bierraubeurres. Alors que Marvel avait posé sa main sur la sienne, Hermione remarqua la silhouette de Brandon passer rapidement devant la vitrine des Trois Balais, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa cape. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant d'où lui venait cet air renfrogné et en colère. Elle fut ramenée à la raison par Marvel qui laissait courir ses doigts sur son poignet. Hermione reporta son regard sur lui et sourit.

-Je suis contente de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, lui dit-elle.

-Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir car il est rare de te voir sortir de tes livres!

Hermione se figea et sentit son estomac se retourner. Alors, même son petit ami la prenait pour un rat de bibliothèque? Elle se dit que c'était probablement sa faute à elle-même, qui se donnait un air de Miss-je-sais-tout et de sainte nitouche. Elle se promit de changer.

Marvel et Hermione rentrèrent au château à pied, main dans la main. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour y prendre le déjeuner. Ils se séparèrent et la Gryffondor alla s'assoir à sa table, à côté de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Tu... tu sors avec Monsieur Populaire? Bégaya Harry.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, rougit-elle. Pour répondre à ta question, oui. Pourquoi?

-Eh bien, murmura-t-il, je croyais qu'il était plutôt du genre à sortir avec des filles qui... qui...

-Qui quoi? Grogna Hermione.

-Des filles qui ne sont pas toi, c'est tout, s'interposa Ron.

Hermione regarda les deux garçons qui avaient la tête plongée dans leur assiette puis comprit où ils voulaient en venir.

-Vous pensez que je ne le mérite pas, c'est ça? S'emporta la lionne. Que je ne suis pas assez jolie?

-Mais non, Mione, c'est pas ça! Tenta de se défendre maladroitement Harry.

-Bien sur que si, siffla-t-elle.

Furieuse que ses amis aient une si basse estime d'elle, elle se leva et alla manger avec Neville et Luna, à l'autre bout de la table. Neville était rouge de rage et Luna tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer. Hermione s'enquit de la situation.

-La colocation du mystérieux Brandon avec les garçons ne se passe pas au mieux, soupira-t-elle. Neville, Dean Thomas et Brandon partagent la même chambre. Je crois qu'ils se sont tapés dessus. Dumbledore est arrivé pour sauver Neville et Dean, qui semblaient être à deux doigts de disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

-N'importe quoi! La contredit Neville. On le maitrisait!

Luna leva les yeux aux ciels et se replongea dans le Chicaneur. Hermione comprenait enfin pourquoi Brandon avait l'air si en colère lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu à Pré-au-Lard. Elle mangea en silence, Neville toujours furieux.

-Je vais parler à Brandon, lui dit Hermione. Il n'a pas le droit de se comporter comme ça avec vous.

Elle se leva sans plus attendre et tomba sur Brandon au détour d'un couloir, en pleine conversation avec Pansy -ou plutôt, celle-ci essayait de lui sauter dessus tandis que Brandon la repoussait, ce qui était l'équivalent d'une conversation pour Pansy. Lorsque Brandon apperçu Hermione, il se tut et ordonna à Pansy:

-Vas-t'en.

Hermione fut scandalisée du ton qu'il employait avec la jeune femme qui s'enfuit. Elle se planta face à lui et l'attaqua:

-Tu n'as pas le droit de frapper quiconque, encore moine un élève de ta propre maison.

Brandon ouvrit la bouche mais la lionne le coupa dans son élan, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser en placer une.

-On en a déjà parlé. C'est inadmissible. Je vais devoir te sanctionner.

L'homme tenta une nouvelle fois de parler mais Hermione le coupa encore.

-Tu vas commencer par immédiatement t'excuser auprès de Neville et de Dean.

Brandon la plaqua contre le mur, son avant-bras contre sa gorge pour l'empêcher de parler. Leurs visages étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'elle voie l'éclat glacial de ses yeux.

-Tu vas m'écouter, oui? Gronda-t-il. Je suis aller m'excuser auprès de Neville, pour l'autre jour. Il a cru que j'étais ironique et a piqué une crise. Tu voulais quoi? Que je me laisse faire comme un faible?

Il ricana et desserra les dents. Il enleva son bras, et Hermione tomba le long du mur, suffoquant.

-Ecoutes ce que j'ai à te dire, avant de te jeter sur moi comme une harpie, Granger.

Hermione se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé une seule seconde que la faute ne venait pas de Brandon. Elle se releva en prenant appui sur le mur et rejoignit ses appartements.

-Où étais-tu? S'inquiéta Marvel lorsqu'elle entra dans leur salon.

Hermione le rassura et se blottit dans ses bras.

-J'ai cru que tu était en train de te faire étrangler dans un coin sombre du château, dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

_S'il savait à quel point il est proche de la vérité_, pensa Hermione. Elle leva la tête et embrassa Marvel. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte, puis la porta, la laissant passer ses jambes autour des sa taille. Il passa une main sous ses hanches et la porta ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre.


	6. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE SIXIEME

Hermione s'était endormie la tête posée sur le torse de son amant, qui la regardait dormir en caressant ses cheveux machinalement. Il posa un baiser sur son épaule nue. Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien avec un homme. Elle filait le parfait amour avec Marvel, et leurs liens se resserraient chaque jour.

Quand elle se réveilla, il était déjà parti. Elle s'était habituée à l'odeur de peinture qui emplissait la pièce et la sentir lui faisait toujours penser à son amant. Elle se leva et, avant de sortir de la chambre, passa devant la toile presque achevée posée sur le chevalet. Elle représentait la jeune femme en personne, endormie, juste couverte d'un drap de satin blanc remontant sur la courbe de ses hanches. Marvel avait observé qu'elle s'endormait toujours dans la même position et la peignait tous les matins.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se glissa dans le bain. Alors que, après avoir vu l'heure, elle se dépêchait pour avoir le temps de passer à la grande salle avant les cours, elle entendit des pleurs et des gémissements torturés semblant provenir de nulle part. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour identifier la source des bruits et finit par apercevoir Mimi Geignarde, assise sur les cabinets et vidant toutes les larmes de son corps -pour changer. Hermione nagea doucement jusqu'au fantôme. Elle tenta maladroitement de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, elle qui ne quittait pratiquement jamais les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Mimi Geignarde rougit tout en pleurant lorsqu'elle s'expliqua.

-Le beau nouveau et la sale Parkinson m'ont dit de partir des toilettes parce qu'ils en avaient besoin, et elle léchait à moitié le torse du nouveau !

Le fantôme frémit puis ses larmes redoublèrent.

-Elle m'a dit de dégager parce que, de toute façon, j'étais morte. Je n'aurais ^plus jamais de petit ami ! Bouhouhou !

Hermione sentit son ventre se retourner puis, furieuse contre elle-même, se força à effacer cette sensation. Cette sensation qui la mettait hors d'elle et la faisait presque trembler. Elle respira lentement, tenant d'analyser ce qui lui arrivait. Rien que de penser à Pansy faisait revenir sa rage. Pourtant, ce qu'elle faisait l'importait peu. Le « nouveau » ne pouvait être que Brandon. Pourquoi l'imaginer avec la Serpentard la mettait-elle dans tous ses états ? Pourquoi imaginer cette homme avec une femme lui retournait l'estomac ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis l'épisode du couloir. Mais Brandon ayant hérité de l'ancienne place de Malfoy en cours de potion, ils étaient bien forcée de se demander courtoisement le flacon qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la paillasse, par exemple. Mais leurs conversation n'excédaient pas les trois mots.

Hermione ne pouvait quand même pas être _jalouse_ de Pansy ! Ils s'évitaient et cela lui allait très bien.

Elle sortit du bain, irritée par les pleurs de Mimi et par ses sentiments. Elle s'habilla en vitesse puis rejoignit la grande salle. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron et de Harry, qui semblaient d'une humeur massacrante. Elle fit un signe de la main à Marvel, à une autre table, qui lui retourna son sourire. Elle avait bien essayé de le faire s'asseoir auprès de ses amis, mais ils se détestaient pour une mystérieuse raison et passaient leur temps à se lancer des regards noirs. De plus, ils croyaient chacun que Hermione leur appartenait, ce qui la faisait passer pour un objet qu'on se dispute, et elle détestait ça. Elle soupira. Pourquoi diable n'arrivaient-ils pas à s'entendre ? Son regard se défit de Marvel, parcourut la table des Gryffondors, puis se posa sur Brandon. Celui-ci dissimulait difficilement son air irrité et désespéré. Confirmant les dires de Mimi Geignarde, Pansy lançait de sa table des petits sourires qu'elle croyait discrets et des baisers volants. Le jeune homme, lassé, fini par quitter sa table. Il saisit Pansy par le bras la tira hors de la grande salle. Hermione sourit puis étouffa un petit rire devant la mine déconfite de Parkinson.

Hermione remarqua alors Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête s'approchant vers eux.

-Bien le bonjour, miss Granger. Dumbledore demande à vous voir.

Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait qui mérite une convocation chez le directeur. Ne trouvant aucune raison, elle se leva et monta les quelques escaliers qui la menèrent au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle toqua discrètement à la porte puis l'ouvrit, à l'invitation de l'occupant.

L'homme à la barbe blanche était assis, les mains croisées devant lui sur le chêne de son bureau. Devant lui, Brandon était confortablement assis sur un fauteuil. Tout en lui semblait montrer à quel point il était sur de lui et maître de la situation, mais Hermione l'avait suffisamment observé pour savoir qu'il était mal à l'aise, voir stressé. Elle prit place à ses côtés et attendit que le directeur prenne la paroles, ce qu'il fit après avoir longuement dévisagé chaque élève.

-Mademoiselle Granger, si je me souviens bien, je vous avait donné plusieurs tâches à effectuer en tant que Préfet-en-chef. Oh, d'ailleurs, comment avancent les préparatifs du bal de Noël?

-Très bien, nous nous occupons en ce moment des décorations de la grande salle, répondit Hermione en restant évasive, sentant bien que ce n'était pas le sujet principal.

-Bien, bien. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai fait venir, vous vous en doutez.

Il regarda Brandon avant de reprendre, s'adressant de nouveau à la préfete.

-Vous deviez aider Brandon à s'intégrer parmi ses camarades de Gryffondor.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Au lieu de ça, j'apprends qu'il s'est une seconde fois battu avec d'autres membres de sa maison, et pas plus tard qu'hier.

Hermione fit les gros yeux à Brandon. Elle n'avait pas du tout entendu parler de cette bagarre. Avec qui avait-il bien pu se battre?

-Si vous continuez comme ça, avec tous les points que nous allons devoir vous enlever, reprit le directeur, vous n'en aura même plus assez pour oser participer au tournoi des trois maisons!

Il fit une pose et soupira.

-Et, croyez moi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. C'est ce que vous voulez?

-N... Non, balbutia Hermione.

La jeune femme et le directeur se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Brandon, qui haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

-Miss Granger, je compte sur vus pour redresser la situation. Quand à vous, jeune homme, je vous conseil d'arrêter de chercher des noises aux autres élèves.

Hermione vit la mâchoire et les muscles de Brandon se contracter. Elle le tira dehors avant qu'il n'explose. Hors du bureau, le jeune homme laissa sa colère éclater.

-Mais pour qui il se prend, celui-ci?! I croit tout connaître mais il ne sait rien! Rien!

Il frappa du poing sur le mur, faisant sursauter violemment Hermione. Elle tremblait, maintenant, devant l'homme imposant qui continuait de jurer contre le directeur et contre tous les Gryffondors en général. Elle était terrifiée. Il ne lui avait jamais fait autant peur, même le jour de son arrivée, même lors de leur promenade au lac, même lorsqu'il avait failli l'étrangler. Brandon tapa encore plus fort du pied dans un livre qui trainait au sol, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout du couloir et frappa le mur, faisant trembler les tableaux qui y étaient accrochés. La lionne sursauta une fois de plus, au bord des larmes, le visage caché par ses mains qui tremblaient de peur.

Il la remarqua enfin et se calma immédiatement. Il était horrifié de voir à quel point il la terrifiait. Il avait honte, n'avait qu'une envie: sécher ses larmes. Et l'apaiser. Il voulait voir la peur disparaître de son visage. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle mais elle recula fébrilement, trébuchant à chaque pas. Elle du voir son air painé et horrifié car elle s'arrêta, honteuse elle aussi de sa réaction. Elle autorisa les bras de Brandon à l'entourer et laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule et ses mains se poser sur son torse. Le jeune homme frémit à ce contact et, instinctivement, referma ses bras un peu plus sur Hermione, laissa ses mains caresser lentement le dos de la lionne, et enfouit son visage dans sa crinière folle, respirant avec délice son odeur.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, elle enserra sa taille de ses bras fins. Elle se refusait de croire qu'il avait frappé quiconque. Elle seul savait à quel point il pouvait être doux et attentif. Il l'avait doucement laissée se glisser dans ses bras, se contentant de l'accueillir, ne la forçant pas le moins du monde. Être dans les bras de Brandon n'avait rien à voir avec être dans ceux de Marvel. Brandon lui donnait l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Le château pouvait bien s'effondrer, elle ne lèverait même pas les yeux. Elle aurait pu s'endormir dans ses bras, y rester infiniment. Elle voulait tellement lui enlever cette cape, rien qu'un instant. Elle voulait tellement qu'il n'appartienne qu'à elle.

Puis elle réalisa l'ampleur de ses pensées. Elle rougit et se détacha vivement de Brandon. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils puis s'enfonça dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide, comme vexé. Hermione courut pour le rattraper.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un grognement. Ils marchèrent dans un silence gêné. Une fois devant la grosse dame, Hermione prononça le mot de passe et le tableau pivota sur ses gonds pour les laisser entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

xxx

Évidemment, tous les lions boudaient dans leur coin. Hermione leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient que de stupides gamins. Elle avait été forcée d'enlever un nombre incalculable de points à ses camarades, à son plus grand regret. Elle avait appris avec stupeur les noms de responsables de la bagarre et la cause de leur dispute. Harry et Ron eux-mêmes avaient poussé Brandon à s'énerver. Harry voulait absolument savoir d'où provenaient ses marques. Il croyait dur comme du fer que Brandon était un mangemort -ce qui était selon Hermione une idée ridicule- et tenait à lui faire la peau. Ron, quand à lui, en plus de soutenir Harry, avait remarqué que Brandon regardait un peu trop souvent Hermione à son goût.

En effet, Brandon, tout en faisant croire à la jeune femme qu'il l'évitait, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'observer et de l'admirer à longueur de journée. Il avait beau la détester, il devait avouer que cette femme-là avait quelque chose de particulier. Elle n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à lui balancer ses quatre vérités au visage, ce que nombre d'adultes hésiteraient à faire. Elle avait un charme fou, il devait bien l'avouer. Mais elle avait le don -la sale man,ie, plutôt- de lui taper sur le système et de le pousser à bout.

Ginny entraina Hermione. La jeune Weasley remarquait que Brandon lui faisait tourner a tête, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Hermione avait beau être en couple avec « le meilleur plan de Serdaigle » -il ne fallait pas déconner quand même, Malfoy n'avait toujours pas perdu sa place de favori à Poudlard même plusieurs mois après sa disparition, au grand damn d'Hermione-, la jeune femme restait tourmentée et ses ongles rongés jusqu'au sang le prouvaient.

-Bon, Hermione, dit la rouquine d'un ton autoritaire, on sort.

-Quoi? Non! Protesta la lionne. J'ai plein de trucs à faire! Je peux pas!

-Tais-toi. C'est pas une question, c'est un ordre. On sort. Harry boude, profitons-en pour sortir entre filles! On va se changer, t'as encore ton uniforme, viens.

Ginny prit Hermione par la manche et l'entraina vers sa chambre.

-Attends, Ginny, murmura Hermione, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi on est pas en cours, là, au juste?

Pendant un moment de flottement, les deux jeunes femmes crurent avoir loupé la moitié de la journée de cours. Hermione blêmit. Puis son amie explosa de rire.

-C'est samedi, Mione! S'écria Ginny, toujours pliée en deux.

La jeune femme resta statique pendant un instant puis fut secouée d'un rire nerveux.

-T'as raison, j'ai peut-être bien besoin de me changer les idées!

Toujours hilare, Ginny donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte de sa chambre, tournée vers Hermione. Elle eut tout le loisir de voir les expressions de son amie évoluer. Elle vie son sourire se figer. Elle le vit se faire remplacer pas un visage décomposé. Elle vit les larmes monter à ses yeux et son visage devenir plus blême qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors seulement elle se retourna.

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre 6! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, excusez-moi.

N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! :) A plus tard pour le chapitre 7!


End file.
